Poszukiwacz przygód
Poszukiwacz przygód |Tytuł = Bohater Dowódca Przywódca porządku (w trakcie Kataklizmu) Generał (po odkryciu Pandarii) Czempion (po pokonaniu Legionu) Pan(i) Śmierci (Plaga) Zabójca (Illidari) |Płeć = różnie |Rasa = różnie |Poziom = 1-120 |Klasa = różnie |Reakcja = |Przynależność = Wielki Król Anduin Wrynn Wódz Wojenna Sylvanas Windrunner |Stanowisko = Bohater swojej rasy i frakcji |Lokacja = różnie |Status = żyje |Mentorzy = różnie |Uczniowie = różnie |Kompani = różnie |Sprzymierzeńcy = różnie |Zwierzak = różnie |Instancja = różnie }} Poszukiwacz przygód - postać stworzona i kierowana przez graczy, będąca głównym bohaterem MMORPG w świecie Warcrafta o nazwie World of Warcraft. Rasę, klasę, płeć i wygląd zewnętrzny, a także zdolności wybiera się na początku, natomiast potem następuje nazwanie oraz rozwój umiejętności. Charakterystyka Od zarania dziejów nie tylko dowódcy liczyli się na terenie Azeroth. Również mnóstwo istniejących na planecie osób ruszało by znaleźć jakąś przygodę, odkrywając przy tym niezbadane terytoria, pradawne artefakty upadłych imperiów czy niebezpieczeństwa nadciągające by zniszczyć ich domy. Inaczej niż dowódcy Ci mieszkańcy wszechświata byli członkami rozmaitych gildii, a czasem nawet pracowali dla swoich królestw, imperiów czy miast. Poszukiwacze pojawili się najliczniej po Erze Chaosu. Na skutek Trzeciej Wojny i Wyniesienia Króla Lisza wojska były rozbite, a na Kalimdorze i we Wschodnich Królestwach pojawiły się liczne przypadki klęsk, jak najazd nieumarłych , ataki bestii, bandytów czy nawet demonów. Dodatkowym utrapieniem była Plaga, teraz całkowicie niezależna od pokonanego nie tak dawno w bitwie o Górę Hyjal Płonącego Legionu. Świat potrzebował kogoś więcej niż dowódcę i jego armię - potrzebował bohatera. Tło fabularne Według ras Przymierze * Ludzki poszukiwacz przygód jest przedstawicielem Królestwa Wichrogrodu, żyjąc tam od kiedy tylko w trakcie Drugiej Wojny jego rodzina wróciła do miasta po wyzwoleniu ruin przez Stare Przymierze, egzystując bezpiecznie w trakcie inwazji demonów na Lordaeron i północny Kalimdor, z dala od wojennej zawieruchy. Kiedy doszło do wzrostu niebezpieczeństwa na szlakach, przybyli do opactwa w Northshire, by tam powstrzymać zagrożenie. W tym celu wstąpili do Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. * Gnom jest jednym z nielicznych uciekinierów z Gnomereganu podczas jego upadku w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny. Najwyraźniej może też pamiętać czasy pozostałych wojen czy nawet być ich weteranem. Kiedy znalazł schronienie w Ironforge jako jeden z tych, którzy przetrwali radiację bez zmiany w trędowatego dołączył do sił swojego kraju, by walczyć z jego wrogami i spróbować odzyskać jakoś swoje ukochane miasto. * Przedstawiciele Nocnych Elfów to jedni z tych, którzy są jednymi z najstarszych żyjącymi poszukiwaczami przygód. Z racji faktu, że nieśmiertelność rasy została zakończona wraz z Trzecią Wojną podróżnik może pamiętać wydarzenia z czasów nawet Wojny Starożytnych. Jest on jednym z mieszkańców Kalimdoru, który wraz z rodziną udał się na zachód i zamieszkał w Darnassusie na szczycie Teldrassilu. * Krasnolud jest członkiem klanu Miedziobrodych, który wraz z rodziną żył przez wiele lat w Ironforge. Podczas Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny jego królestwo brało udział w walkach po stronie Starego Przymierza, co widział na własne oczy. Kiedy popioły Ery Chaosu upadły jego państwo przyjęło wielu uciekinierów z Lordaeronu oraz Gnomereganu. Podobnie jak ludzki podróżnik wstąpił do Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni by bronić szlaków. * Draenejczycy są prawdopodobnie najbardziej wiekowymi z poszukiwaczy przygód, jeśli nie najstarszymi, ponieważ pamiętają Argusa przed spaczeniem, a także liczne podróże do innychy planet, w tym trafienie do Draenoru. Są jednymi ze szczęśliwców, jacy przetrwali ludobójstw swojej rasy rozpoczętym w 8 BDP. Przetrwali niszczycielską inwazję na Draenor, a w 26 ADP dotarli na Azeroth, gdzie schronili się również orkowie. Ci podróżnicy jako przedstawiciele Exodaru nawiązali kontakt z oddziałami Przymierza, a następnie postanowili wspomóc pozostałe jego rasy, między innymi jako szamani. * Worgeński poszukiwacz przygód jest dosyć świeżym, ponieważ jego dom - Gilneas - został zniszczony w trakcie Kataklizmu i znalazł się pod okupacją Królestwa Opuszczonych. Atakiem na jego dom dowodziła sama Mroczna Pani, zatem jest on naturalnie wrogi w stosunku Opuszczonych, jak i do całej Hordy. Kierowany przez swojego króla, Genna Greymane'a, brał udział w walkach, lecz został zarażony przez Klątwę Arugala, w rezultacie czego przemienił się z człowieka w worgena. Nocne Elfy pomogły mu zapanować nad swoją chorobą, a potem przekuć ją w silną broń, dzięki czemu jest w stanie zmieniać formę z ludzkiej w wilczą. * Krasnolud z klanu Czarnorytnych jest jednym z rojalistów, jacy przysięgli wierność Dagranowi Thaurissanowi II, a przez to regentce i jego matce - Moirze z Miedziobrodych. Pomiędzy Trzecią Inwazją, a Czwartą Wojną klan przyłączył się już całkowicie do Przymierza - niedobitki lojalne wobec Przedwiecznych Bogów poddały się bądź rozpierzchły. Poszukiwacz przygód z tej rasy zaczyna w Kuźni Cienia, będącej również instancją znaną z klasycznego World of Warcraft, dążąc do odbudowy zaufania wobec swojego ludu. * Świetlisty draenei to jeden z członków Wielkiej Armii Światła, jaka po Trzeciej Inwazji Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth osiadła na wspomnianej planecie. Wobec narastającego konfliktu z Hordą oraz braku demonów do walki, z którymi walczyli od dziesiątek tysięcy lat w ramach olbrzymiej wojny zwanej Płonącą Krucjatą zdecydowali sprzymierzyć się z Przymierzem. Gdy wybucha Czwarta Wojna podróżnicy z tej rasy wyruszają by wspomóc braci z Exodaru oraz ludzi w Burzogrodzie. * Poszukiwacz przygód z Elfów Pustki to jeden z wygnanych Krwawych Elfów ze Srebrnej Luny. Jednakże pod wpływem energii Pustki w trakcie przybycia do Szczeliny Telogrusa został przemieniony w jednego z Ren'dorei. Podczas Trzeciej Inwazji lud został ocalony przed zgubnymi decyzjami Magistra Ubrica dzięki innym czempionom oraz Allerii Windrunner. W trakcie Konfliktu o Silithus wyruszają by wspomóc działania Przymierza w Kalimdorze i dowieść swojej lojalności wobec Najwyższego Króla i sojuszników. * Ludzie z Admiralicji Kul Tiras to poczciwi marynarze, którzy większość życia spędzili na terenie rodzimego archipelagu położonego nieopodal Khaz Modan pośród wód Zatoki Baradińskiej. Gdy miały miejsce wydarzenia między Theramore a Durotarem został w kraju, a gdy pokonani wrócili był świadkiem ogłoszenia przez władze izolacji wobec całego Azeroth oraz rezygnację z kontynuowania działalności w ramach Przymierza jako członkowie zreformowanego. Okazja nadarza się jednak w trakcie Wojny Krwi, wobec czego ten decyduje się wyruszyć na pomoc Jainie Proudmoore i wraz z przybyłymi z nią członkami Przymierza włączyć Kul Tiras do sprawy po ich stronie przeciwko Hordzie kierowanej przez Sylvanas Windrunner. * Mechagnom to przedstawiciel Rdzawego Ruchu Oporu, czyli frakcji kierowanej przez Księcia Erazmina mającej na celu powstrzymanie działań Króla Mechagona przed zniszczeniem wszelkiego życia na Azeroth poprzez użycie Mechoriginatora celem zagłady wszelkiego organicznego życia. Po pokonaniu z pomocą Przymierza sił tyrana teraz bohater postanowił zostać jednym z wielu Mechagnomów, co ruszyli na wojnę z istotami zagrażającymi pokojowi na Azeroth. Horda * Podróżnik orków jest przedstawicielem rodziny, jaka razem z klanami podległymi Thrallowi wyruszyła przez Wielkie Morze do Kalimdoru w trakcie wojny, by następnie założyć Durotar i zabezpieczać jego granice. Dołączył do innych podróżników, aby pomóc jak najlepiej potrafił w budowie nowej ojczyzny swojej rasy, tak by przypominała ona Draenor sprzed demonicznego spaczenia, nie niszcząc jednocześnie okolicznego krajobrazu. * Dżunglowy troll to przedstawiciel plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, które w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny było więzione przez Morską Wiedźmę Zar'jirę. Jako jeden z wielu przedstawicieli swojej grupy uciekł z Wysp Mrocznej Włóczni, po czym trafił do Kalimdoru wraz z orkami. Po pokonaniu Płonącego Legionu osiadł na terenie Wysp Echa. Został jednak zmuszony do przeniesienia się do Orgrimmaru, ponieważ jego dom zaczęły atakować nagi i murloki. Bohater ma za zadanie odeprzeć je i sprawić, by znów trolle miały gdzie mieszkać. * Taureński poszukiwacz przygód to jeden z tych, którzy mieli szczęście doczekać się końca wielkiej wędrówki ludu, ustanowienia Zjednoczonych Plemion Taurenów w Mulgorze oraz wzniesienia miasta Thunder Bluff na szczytach wzniesień. Jednak spokoju nie mógł zaznać długo - jego dom został najechany przez gobliński kartel znany jako Spółka Gitgeszeft. Zadaniem bohatera jest odeprzeć ich z granic Mulgoru nim ich gospodarka rabunkowa doszczętnie zniszczy krainę. * Przedstawiciel Opuszczonych jest Lordaerończykiem lub innym z pochodzenia człowiekiem, jaki miał pecha znaleźć się na terenie tego królestwa w trakcie inwazji Plagi. Na całe szczęście jego wola została uwolniona spod panowania Króla Lisza wraz z rozpoczęciem Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi przez Sylvanas Windrunner oraz osłabienie woli władcy nieumarłych, wskutek czego jest z powrotem na swój sposób normalną istotą. Jako członek Królestwa Opuszczonych stał się podróżnikiem by zabezpieczyć granice państwa jak od zewnątrz tak i z wewnątrz, nieważne czy atakujący są ludźmi, nieumarłymi, trollami czy czymś jeszcze znacznie gorszym. * Krwawy Elf to jeden z tych szczęśliwców, jacy zdołali uciec przed śmiercią i wskrzeszeniem z rąk Plagi prowadzonej przez zdradzieckiego księga Lordaeronu, Arthasa Menethila. Czując głód magii i zmieniając się przez to mentalnie oraz biologicznie przestał być Wysokim Elfem, stając się obecnym sobą. Kiedy jego lud dołączył do Hordy wówczas brał udział w wybijaniu resztek Plagi i odzyskiwaniu Srebrnej Luny oraz Śpiewającej Puszczy, jak również zabezpieczeniu szlaku przez Widmowe Ziemie do przełęczy prowadzącej do Wschodniego Boru, teraz znanego jako Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi. * Gobliński podróżnik przed nastaniem Kataklizmu był szefem Kompanii Handlowej Kajaro na Kezanie. Dzięki studiowaniu orczego mógł łatwo się porozumieć z przedstawicielami Hordy. Wraz z erupcją wulkanu był jednym z pechowców, którzy zostali zniewoleni przez Jastora Gallywixa z Kartelu Wody Zęzowej, lecz wkrótce potem dzięki współpracy z Thrallem i pomocy ocalałym członkom Hordy został uratowany przed Przymierzem i zagładą na Zagubionych Wyspach. Po wydarzeniach dołączył do Kartelu Wody Zęzowej, tworząc z Azshary nowy dom dla goblinów razem z pozostałymi pobratymcami oraz członkami Hordy. * Podróżnik z Wysokogórskich Taurenów to młody wojownik, który dostrzegł szansę na wyrwanie się ze swojej macierzy oraz zobaczenie nie tylko Zniszczonych Wysp, lecz również niemalże całego znanego innym świata. Kiedy konflikt między Przymierzem a Hordą stawał się coraz bardziej prawdopodobny wówczas jego plemię postanowiło sprzymierzyć się z Hordą i Zjednoczonymi Plemionami Taurenów pod wodzą młodego, lecz mądrego Baine'a Bloodhoofa. Wyrusza zatem na front by powstrzymać aroganckie Wielkie Przymierze oraz odkryć potworne tajemnice zagrażające całemu światu. * Nocno Urodzony to jeden z Wysoko Urodzonych, którzy mieli szczęście znaleźć się w trakcie Rozbicia Świata na terenie Suramaru. Tak oto z biegiem czasu, w wyniku powstania Studni Nocy, zmienił się tak jak reszta z Nocnego Elfa w dzisiaj znanego Nocno Urodzonego. Kiedy miała miejsce Trzecia Inwazja Płonącego Legionu wsparł działania mające na celu detronizację Elisandre wspierające armię demonów oraz odparcie pochodu potworów na ukochaną ojczyznę. Teraz wyrusza na front by walczyć w imieniu Hordy. * Członek orków Mag'har jest jednym z kilku szczęśliwców, który zdołał uciec w trakcie wielkiej wojny Świetlistych z mieszkańcami alternatywnego Draenoru, dążących do zmiany wszystkich w członków Świetliście Złączonych. Dzięki poprowadzeniu przez Geya'rę do Azeroth zdołali uciec przez możliwą śmiercią lub wymuszoną przemianą, gdzie następnie przysięgli wierność Sylvanas Windrunner i Durotarowi. * Troll Zandalarski to jeden z przedstawicieli Imperium Zandalariańskiego, jaki niemal cały okres swojego życia spędził na rodzimym archipelagu, ponieważ jego państwo ogłosiło izolacjonizm. Wobec tego od tamtego czasu porty Zandalaru pozostawały zamknięte przez długi okres czasu, aż do nastania Czwartej Wojny. Wtedy to za sprawą uwolnienia Talanji, córki króla Rastakhana, jej stronnicy i Horda rozpoczęli starania o to, by Zandalar dołączył do tej frakcji jako sojusznik, do czego też doszło po odkryciu zdrady proroka Zula. * Przedstawiciel rasy lisołaków to jeden z młodych przedstawicieli karawany Voldunai, jaka podróżowała przez wieki pośród piasków Vol'dunu. Z racji tego, iż rasa ta trzymała się z dala od Zandalarich, a jednocześnie nie opuszczała archipelagu przez długi czas pozostawali społeczeństwem koczowników-izolacjonistów. Wkrótce jednak do Zandalaru dotarła Czwarta Wojna. Imperium ogłosiło sojusz z Nową Hordą, jednak wciąż byli neutralni. Przystąpili do Hordy dopiero po odejściu Windrunner oraz pojawieniu się po raz kolejny na powierzchni Azeroth sił Czarnego Imperium, które zagroziło również lisołakom. Pozostali * Ludzki Rycerz Śmierci jest przedstawicielem Królestwa Wichrogrodu, który wyruszył do Lordaeronu walczyć z Plagą. W trakcie walk jednak został przemieniony w jednego z tych, których poprzysiągł zniszczyć, stając się narzędziem w szponach Króla Lisza. Podczas upadku Szkarłatnej Enklawy Plaga schwytała Ellen Stanbridge, jedną z wojowniczek Argentowego Brzasku, która pomogła Szkarłatnej Krucjacie w walce z siłami z Acherusa. Chociaż została zabita przez tego podróżnika to jednak jej słowa później odbiły się w trakcie bitwy o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła, kiedy to dołączył do Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. * Gnom należący do Rycerzy Śmierci Acherusa to jeden z wojowników, jacy udali się do Gnomoreganu by walczyć z Plagą, jeszcze zanim miasto zostało zaatakowane przez troggów. W pewnym momencie jednak został schwytany przez agentów Króla Lisza i zmieniony w jednego z jego czempionów, przez co został Rycerzem Śmierci. Podczas upadku Szkarłatnej Enklawy pojmano jego starego druha - Goby'ego Blastenheimera - teraz będącego żołnierzem Argentowego Brzasku. Zabił go bez cienia zastanowienia, lecz dusza jaka pozostała w runicznym ostrzu była dostatecznie silna, tak jak późniejsza moc Światłości pod Kaplicą Nadziei Światła, by uwolnić podróżnika z mentalnej niewoli. Wkrótce potem zaniósł list do Najwyższego Króla, mówiący o tym, że Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza walczą z Królem Liszem jako sojusznicy Argentowej Krucjaty. * Rycerz Śmierci z Kaldorei to jeden z wojowników z Darnassusa, który wyruszył w imieniu swojego ludu walczyć z wrogiem wszystkiego co żywe - Plagą. Podczas jednej z misji na Ziemiach Plagi został niestety złapany przez żołnierzy armii Króla Lisza i zmieniony w wojownika bez duszy, stając się bezwolną maszyną do niszczenia i zabijania, w tym wszystkiego, co wcześniej było mu drogie. W trakcie upadku Szkarłatnej Enklawy w Kaplicy Karmazynowego Płomienia umieszczono pojmanych więźniów, w tym jego starą przyjaciółkę, Yazminę Oakenthorn. Choć zabił ją na rozkaz przywódcy kontyngentu Rycerzy Śmierci - komtura Plaguefista - zabił ją na dowód swojej lojalności. Jednakże, kiedy tylko doszło do walki Arthasa z Tirionem Fordringiem duża część przeklętych uwolniła się spod jego wpływu i założyła Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza, łącznie z Nocnym Elfem. * Krasnoludzki wybraniec Króla Lisza jest wojownikiem, jaki niegdyś walczył w imieniu Żelaznej Kuźni przeciwko pomiotom Arthasa, jednak w pewnym momencie zdołali go złapać i po intensywnych torturach zmienić w jednego z wojowników z runicznym ostrzem. Podczas zniszczenia Dłoni Tyra Darion Mograine - lider Rycerzy Śmierci Acherusa - przedstawił mu niespodziankę w postaci pojmania jego starego druha, Donovana Pulfrosta. Pojmany żołnierz Argentowego Brzasku usiłował go przekonać by wyrwał się z niewoli władcy nieumałej hordy, po czym zaakceptował, że jego czas nadszedł. Jego słowa jednak były wystarczająco silne, by podczas walk o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła wpływ został mocno naruszony. Po powstaniu Hebanowego Ostrza powrócił do Przymierza i rozpoczął walkę, mającą na celu zemstę na tym, który sprawił że zniszczył wszystko co było mu w poprzednim życiu drogie. * Draenejski rycerz jest jednym ze świeżych przedstawicieli Rycerzy Śmierci Acherusa. Podczas końcowego etapu zniszczeina Szkarłatnej Enklawy spotkał on starego znajomego - Valoka Prawego. Ze względu na bycie niewolnikiem Króla Lisza zabił go bez cienia litości, jednak jego słowa o przypomnieniu sobie wzgórz Argusa zapadły mu w pamięci. Razem z Darionem Mograinem stał się Rycerzem Hebanowego Ostrza i poszedł w ślad za Thassarianem, dołączając z powrotem do swych braci z Exodaru, tym samym powracając do Przymierza. * Worgeński wojownik Plagi był niegdyś jednym z ludzi, którzy na nieszczęście trafili do Fortu Cienistego Kła, gdzie następnie pod wpływem działań maga-renegata Arugala stał się worgenem. Zdołał jednak uciec razem z Lordem Harfordem, po czym dołączyli do Argentowego Brzasku. Niestety został wkrótce ponownie poddanym Króla Lisza, tym razem jako Rycerz Śmierci. Podczas upadku Szkarłatnej Enklawy zabił on dawnego przyjaciela na rozkaz Plaguefista, lecz po potyczce Tiriona z Arthasem pod Kaplicą Nadziei Światła stał się na powrót wolny. Teraz szyka odkupienia za swoje winy jako Rycerz Hebanowego Ostrza oraz jako członek Przymierza. * Rycerz Śmierci orków jest jednym z wojowników Durotaru. Wiadomo że wcześniej był jednym z licznych orków, jacy przeszli przez Dolinę Prób, gdzie doznali odrodzenia bez demonicznego wpływu, jaki ciążył na nim od Draenoru. Był jednym z obiecujących wojowników, niestety w trakcie walk na Ziemiach Plagi w celu pomocy sojusznikom z Podmiasta i Quel'Thalas upadł i stał się Rycerzem Śmierci Acherusa - tym, co przysiągł zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Podczas upadku Dłoni Tyra nieumarli schwytali jednego z orczych żołnierzy Argentowego Brzasku, jakim okazał się być Kug Ironjaw, stary druh bohatera z czasów sprzed jego upadku. Na rozkaz Plaguefista został on zabity, lecz jakiś czas później jego słowa, razem ze Światłością Tiriona oraz wieloma innymi zadziałały razem, tworząc siłę jaka usunęła kontrolę Króla Lisza Arthasa Menethila nad nim. Rycerz, stając się jednym z członków Hebanowego Ostrza, szuka teraz dwóch rzeczy - odkupienia poprzez służbę Hordzie i zemsty na tym, który zmienił go w potwora. * Przedstawiciel trolli, który należy do Rycerzy Śmierci Acherusa jest jednym z mieszkańców Wysp Echa. Walczył przeciwko Zalazane'owi i udało mu się powstrzymać jego działania w postaci usiłowania przejęcia władzy nad Mrocznymi Włóczniami. Po Upadku Zalazane'a skierował się do walki z Plagą, lecz poległ z jej rąk, po czym został wskrzeszony jako nowy wojownik z ostrzem runicznym. W trakcie inwazji sił z nekropolii Acherus na Szkarłatną Enklawę rycerz wziął udział w walkach, a następnie zabił dawnego kompana, jakim był Iggy Darktusk. Uwolnił się jednak chwilę później po starciu Ostrza Mrozu ze Spopielaczem i dołączył do Hebanowego Ostrza. * Taureński wojownik jest jednym z tych, którzy wyruszyli by uleczyć wyniszczone przez Trzecią Wojnę ziemie ongiś znane jako Wschodni Bór. Niestety - został złapany przez sługi Króla Lisza i zmieniony w potworność, z którą za wszelką cenę poprzysiągł walczyć. Teraz, będąc żołnierzem Acherusa bierze udział w inwazji wojsk przebudzonego Arthasa Menethila na ziemie Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, zlokalizowane na wschodzie tak zwanych Wschodnich Ziem Plagi. Podczas tego wydarzenia nieumarli pojmali członków Argentowego Brzasku, który przyszedł Szkarłatnym z pomocą, a wśród nich - starego przyjaciela taureńskiego Rycerza Śmierci, Malara Bravehorna. Wiedział, że dla niego nie ma już ratunku, jednak jednocześnie wiedział, że dla upadłego bohatera jest szansa. I ta szansa miała miejsce - bitwa o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła zakończyła się klęska Plagi, a wyzwoleni z mentalnej niewoli wojownicy śmierci stworzyli nową frakcję o nazwie Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza, w jednym celu - odkupić swoje winy poprzez zemstę na Arthasie za to, że zmienił ich w potwory bez duszy, które zabiły tysiące niewinnych istnień i zamknęły ich dusze w swoich runicznych ostrzach. * Rycerz Śmierci Porzuconych to jeden z ludzi, który zginął w trakcie inwazji Plagi, prawdopodobnie wskutek Zarazy Nieumarłych. Wkrótce po wybuchu Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi udało mu wyrwać się spod władzy Ner'zhula i dołączyć do wojsk Mrocznej Pani. Razem z przyjacielem, Antoine Brackiem, wyruszył na Ziemie Plagi by dokończyć dzieło poprzednich walk i za wszelką cenę wygnać Plagę z Lordaeronu. Jednak w pewnym momencie został złapany przez sługusów swego największego wroga, po czym stał się Rycerzem Śmierci. Brack został z kolei żołnierzem Argentowego Brzasku, a gdy Dłoń Tyra upadła, wówczas siły Brzasku wspomogły Szkarłatną Krucjatę w walce. Brack został pojmany, a gdy spojrzał na Rycerza Śmierci, rozpoznał w nim przyjaciela. Po powstaniu Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza powrócił do swoich, przysięgając wierność Wodzowi Wojennemu Hordy i Mrocznej Pani. * Rycerz Śmierci z Krwawych Elfów to były czempion Srebrnej Luny, który poświęcił się walce z Plagą. Niestety, pomimo wielkiej odwagi i dzielnej postawie został jednym z tych, których przysiągł zniszczyć. Podczas upadku Enklawy spotkał on jedną z najbliższych przyjaciółek, Lady Eonys, usiłującą przekonać go do porzucenia Króla Lisza. Po ataku na Kaplicę Nadziei Światła ten sin'dorei został członkiem nowo uformowanych Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. * Goblin będący żołnierzem na usługach Króla Lisza był członkiem kartelu Parochlebców, który od wielu lat żył i pracował na Kezanie. Przez źle zrobioną Kaja'Colę zostali wraz z Gallym Lumpstainem wydaleni z goblińskiej społeczności. Obaj się zaprzyjaźnili, po czym stali się żołnierzami Brzasku. W pewnym momencie nieumarli zdołali pojmać podróżnika i zmienić w swojego żołnierza. W 27 ADP Gally był żołnierzem wysłanym do walki z Plagą atakującą Szkarłatną Enklawą, gdzie został zabity przez dawnego przyjaciela. Po bitwie o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła przystąpił ponownie do Hordy i jako Rycerz Hebanowego Ostrza dołączył do swoich pobratymców. * Pandareński poszukiwacz przygód to jeden z przedstawicieli pradawnej społeczności na Wędrującej Wyspie, czyli grzebie olbrzymiego żółwia morskiego znanego jako Shen-zin Su. Jako członek Akademii Shanga Xi jest jednym z tych szczęśliwców, którzy mogli znaleźć się poza Pandarią, zasnutą przez ponad 10 tysięcy lat mgłami i wyruszyć w podróż dookoła świata. Kiedy żółw zaczął schodzić w stronę Malstormu mieszkańcy ewakuowali się przy pomocy balonów. Jedna część wyruszyła w stronę Orgrimmaru, druga zaś do Wichrogrodu. Ci kierowani przez Aysę Cloudsinger założyli w stolicy Przymierza frakcję o nazwie Tushui, zaś drudzy - prowadzeni przez Ji Firepawa - zostali przedstawicielami Huojin. * Łowca Demonów będący przedstawicielem Sin'dorei jest jednym z tych, którzy należeli do Słonecznej Furii, lecz nie poszli za księciem Kael'thasem Sunstriderem po jego zdradzie na rzecz Płonącego Legionu, pozostając wiernymi wojownikami Illidarich. Podczas inwazji Przymierza i Hordy na Rubież stał u boku Illidana Stormrage'a. Po śmierci swojego mistrza trafił jak reszta do Grobowca Sargerasa, gdzie dalej szkolił swoje umiejętności w walce z demonami. Te zaś okazały się być przydatne, gdy wybuchła Trzecia Inwazja Płonącego Legionu. * Łowca Demonów należący do Nocnych Elfów to jeden z popleczników Illidana, którzy towarzyli mu w trakcie Wojny Starożytnych i trafili do więzienia, po czym po 10 tysiącach lat udał się z nim by kontynuować walkę z Płonącym Legionem. W trakcie oblężenia Czarnej Świątyni przez połączone siły Przymierza, Hordy, Aldoru, Wróżbitów i Sha'tar został złapany wraz ze śmiercią swojego mistrza, jednak został wskrzeszony ponad 5 lat później by wspomóc poszukiwaczy przygód w walce ze znienawidzonym Legionem i spełnić cel swój i swojego mistrza - pokonać Legion. Według klas * Paladyn jest przedstawicielem Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Dołączył on do niego, kiedy napięcia między nową wersją Przymierza i Hordy zaczęły eskalować, a na świecie zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie. To wojownik Świętej Światłości, który nie spocznie, dopóki niewinni nie będą bezpieczni, zło nie zostanie pokonane, a sprawiedliwości nie stanie się zadość. W przypadku Hordy jest to członek Słońcowierców bądź Krwawych Rycerzy, którzy odpowiedzieli na wezwanie Wodza Wojennego w związku z rosnącym niebezpieczeństwem oraz zagrożeniem ze strony Plagi, Przedwiecznych bądź niedobitków demonów. * Wojownik jest jednym z piechurów bądź siepaczy, szkolącym się w walce wręcz od wielu lat. Jest zdolny do noszenia ciężkiego pancerza, dwuręcznego miecza bądź jeszcze innego oręża, czasami również używania broni dystansowej, jak łuk, kusza czy karabin. Gdy na świecie zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie odpowiedział na wezwanie swojej frakcji. * Mag to przedstawiciel dalarańskiego społeczeństwa. Od wielu lat praktykował swoje umiejętności magiczne w stolicy swojej rasy. W momencie kiedy granice jednej z frakcji zaczęły robić się niebezpiecznie, a na traktach, gościńcach czy kopalniach zaczęły rządzić potwory, bandyci bądź rasy takie jak gnole, koboldy czy troggowie stawił się na wezwanie, by obronić niewinnych przed złem jakie zaczęło wypełzać z ciemnych czeluści planety. * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n Historia Wczesna historia Niewiele wiadomo na temat historii poszukiwaczy przygód. Jeśli wierzyc historii Warcrafta poszukiwacze mają co najmniej 20 lat w chwili rozpoczęcia gry, czyli najpóźniej musieli się urodzić w 5 ADP. Każda historia jest zgoła inna niż pozostałe. Wiadomo że należy on do jednej z głównych frakcji - Przymierza lub Hordy, ewentualnie jest członkiem Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza lub nawet Illidarich. Każdy pochodzi z innych stron - na przykład ludzki wojownik pochodzi z Królestwa Wichrogrodu i szkolił się by stawić czoła Hordzie, Pladze i Płonącemu Legionowi. Opuszczony kapłan to poległy w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny Lordaerończyk, jaki nie porzucił wiary w Światłość, przez co wciąż stara się czynić wszystko zgodnie z naukami Kościoła Świętej Światłości. Starcia graniczne n n Intryga Onyxii Czarna Góra Hakkar i jego wyznawcy Groza Kel'Thuzada Podbijając Rubieże n n Klęska Zdrajcy Słoneczna Studnia Przebudzenie nieumarłych n n Wojna na Dachu Świata Azeroth strzaskane n n Wojna z kultystami Nowy kontynent n n Eskalacja wojny Oblężenie Orgrimmaru Atak Żelaznej Hordy n n Wojna w alternatywnym Draenorze Talador i Arakkoa Wydarzenia w alternatywnej wersji Tanaan Starcie pod Grobem Sargerasa n n Wojna jest wszędzie Pokonać Kil'jaedena Inwazja na Argusa Siedzisko Panteonu Bitwa o Azeroth n n Kul Tiras i Zandalar Wyniesienie Nazjataru Odkrycie Mechagonu Zagrożenie ze strony N'Zotha Nadzorca - prawdziwy pan Sylvanas n n Ważniejsze dokonania *Wzięcie udziału w bitwie na terenie Pogórzy Hillsbradzkich. *Udaremnienie spisku Onyxii jako Lady Katrany Prestor. *Uratowanie Wielkiego Króla Przymierza Variana Wrynna. *Powstrzymanie inwazji Plagi pod wodzą Kel'Thuzada. *Zabicie Zalazane'a i odbicie Wysp Echa. ( ) *Rozbicie Bractwa Defiasów i zabicie przywódcy grupy - Edwina VanCleefa. *Zabicie Dagrana Thaurissana i odbicie Moiry Miedziobrodej. *Odparcie inwazji klanu Wojennej Pieśni na Jesionową Knieję. *Zniszczenie planów Hakkara na podbój świata śmiertelników. *Zneutralizowanie silithidów. *Udany atak na Ahn'Qiraj i pokonanie C'Thuna. *Zabezpieczenie okolicy Mrocznego Portalu. *Zabicie Illidana Stormrage'a. *Zabicie Kael'thasa Sunstridera. *Zabicie Malygosa z pomocą Porozumienia Smoczego Spokoju. *Wzięcie udziału w bitwie pod Bramą Gniewu. *Powstrzymanie Yogg-Sarona i jego sług. *Odbicie Podmiasta z rąk Ropiarza i Varimathrasa. *Pokonanie Króla Lisza Arthasa Menethila. *Wzięcie udziału w walkach o Gilneas. *Odbicie Gnomoreganu. ( ) *Walka z Młotem Zmierzchu w Kalimdorze i Wschodnich Królestwach. *Zgładzenie Deathwinga. *Pokonanie szalejących na Pandarii sza. *Powstrzymanie mogu przed odbudową ich potęgi kosztem innych ras. *Pokonanie Garrosha Hellscreama. *Odparcie Żelaznego Marszu. *Pokonanie Archimonde'a. *Udział w bitwie na wyspie Thal'dranath. *Wzięcie udziału w ofensywie na Argus. *Pokonanie Sargerasa i całego Płonącego Legionu. *Uniewinnienie Jainy Proudmoore przed Admiralicją Kul Tiras. ( ) *Uwolnienie Talanji i Zula z wichrogrodzkich lochów. ( ) *Udział w szturmie na Nazjatar. *Pokonanie w Wiecznym Pałacu władczyni nag Aszary. * Znani poszukiwacze przygód *Leeroy Jenkins *Aramar Thorne *Makasa Flintwill Ciekawostki *Kanonicznie było 12 poszukiwaczy przygód. *Opis Rycerza Śmierci worgena i goblina jest o tyle inny niż normalny i przy tym bardzo interesujący, ponieważ rasy te zostały dodane w Cataclysm, czyli dodatku po Wrath of the Lich King. en: Adventurer Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Ważne postacie